


The Eto life

by Minakoty



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: Bottom Syd, Falling In Love, M/M, Top Xicero, Xicero getting jealous, protective Xicero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minakoty/pseuds/Minakoty
Summary: This story follows Syd life in Eto with Xicero before he went to Hekseville and I hope everyone will like it. If not then don’t read it.
Relationships: Syd/Xicero (Gravity Rush)
Kudos: 1





	1. The fateful meeting

**Author's Note:**

> In the first chapter Syd is 5 and Xicero is 6. I don’t know I’m just guessing.

[“This is the tale of a little girl who lived in a little tower trapped there, she had much time to ponder, all she wanted was her freedom, she dreamed of the world beyond the bars in her window, then she broke from the on her own but she died, although it seemed like the tower was a prison, it was protecting her from the harsh world outside that window.”] A little boy being to cry from reading this book. “Why...why did she died? She just wanted to see the world.”

2 days early.

Xicero was looking out of the window from his class room wondering who is the person that is also going to become senate chancellor like him all he knows about this person is there name is Syd from seeing the testing board and this person is going to be Xicero rival, Xicero snap out of it when the Teacher asked everyone to look at him “Ok class we have a new student coming today, His name is Syd and he is a brilliant young boy.”

(“Did I just him right? I’m going to meet my rival TODAY!?”) Xicero thought

A little boy come into the class room “Everyone this is Syd, please be nice to him” the Teacher said to everyone in the class room “H-Hello nice to meet everyone, I-I hope we all get along well.” Syd said 

Xicero was in shock to see that this boy is his rival, he remember seeing him that the testing broad but he tripped and didn’t see his face, (“I can’t believe it, he cannot be my rival, I mean look at him he’s a crybaby from falling down and he’s too shy I mean how is anyone that shy and his face looks like a girl, well maybe a little bit”) Xicero thought again 

2 days later.

In the 2 days Xicero keeps challenging Syd to anything in the class room, when class was over he was looking for Syd all day until he saw him on the floor in a empty room, (“This is my chance, I can sneak attack him and show everyone that I’m going to be a better senate chancellor then him”) Xicero thought, before Xicero had the chance Syd turned round and Xicero saw him crying, Xicero tripped and fell down, “are you ok?” Syd asking as he wrap his tears away Xicero.

“Yeah, I’m fine but what are you doing here?” Xicero asking Syd “Oh, after class was over I got a lost.” said

“Yeah this place is big and anyone can get themselves lost is that why you were crying?” Xicero asked 

“Um, I believe the caretaker will find me if I stay here” Syd said 

“If you’re not crying because your lost, then why are you crying?” Xicero asking Syd 

“I was crying because I was reading a book” Syd said as he shows Xicero the book he was reading.

“Wait you were crying because of a book!?” Xicero asked and Syd nodded 

“Well why did the book made you cry?” Xicero asked, “because the girl in the story dies and she didn’t get to see the world” Syd said 

“But the world is cold and cruel” Xicero said “Maybe but I believe there is beauty in the world, you just have to look a little deep within, right?” Syd said giving Xicero a innocent smile, Xicero turns round because he didn’t want to show Syd that his blushing.

(“What is wrong with me? Why is my heart going fast? Is this what the adults called love?”) Xicero thought before he stop blushing he turned to Syd

“My name is Xicero, what’s yours?” Xicero asked 

“My name is Syd” Syd said smiling again.


	2. Don’t mess with Xicero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syd & Xicero are the same age from chapter one but it has been 1 week in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S In this chapter they go to different classes because school.

1 week later 

It’s been 1 week since Xicero and Syd became friends but Xicero didn’t tell anyone in the class that he is friends with his rival or he has feelings for Syd.

Xicero was looking at the window again but this time he thinking about Syd.

(“When are you going to get back Syd!? When can I see you again and your cute face and innocent angel smile.”) Xicero thought with a smile before the class room bell ring for class over, Xicero leave the class room so he can see Syd again.

Xicero found Syd but Syd was looking at the floor and Xicero doesn’t know why he’s looking at the floor.

“Hey Syd” Xicero said to Syd waving at himself 

“Hi Xicero” Syd said to Xicero but he’s still looking at the floor. 

“Why are looking at the floor Syd?” Xicero asked Syd.

Syd didn’t answer Xicero question until Xicero look at his face and become shocked.

There was a bright red spot on Syd’s left cheek, Syd looked up and walk back a little before he leaves Xicero.

Xicero wanted to stop Syd but he also wants to know who would hurt Syd.

Tomorrow morning 

Xicero left class when it was over, so he can find out who hurt Syd yesterday and why.

Xicero finally found Syd but he was with three boy around his age.

(“What are you three talking about over?”) Xicero thought before he saw one of them push Syd to the floor.

Xicero got mad when he saw him push Syd.

Xicero rush to punch the boy in the face for hurting and the another two boys saw this before they got to the another one.

“Hey what was that for-!?” The one boy asked before he saw Xicero angry face.  
“Leave NOW! Before I hurt all of you!” Xicero said before all three of the boys run.

Xicero look at Syd before he gives his hand to him and asked “are you okay?”.

Syd got up before he hugged Xicero and cry on his shoulder.

Xicero pats Syd back and says “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you Syd no matter what.”


End file.
